Passive Pets
Non combat pets stick around you, walking around or just sitting there at your side. These pets do not have a health bar, nor a mana gage, but they do however need to be fed. They can level, but not by fighting monsters. These pets gain experience from being fed, which means it would require a lot of time, patience, and money. You can only feed them if their Feed bar is down by the amount of Satiation the food says in its description. ( For example, if the food increases the Satiation by 10 points, the pet would need to be, at most, 90/100 on its Feed bar for you to be able to use the item ) . Now some would ask why would leveling matter if this pet is just going to stand around eating. These pets give you a stat boost, the stat it's boosting is dependant on the pet. The higher level of the pet ; the bigger its stat boost will be. This is the information window of a non combat pet, this is accessed by simply right clicking on the pet. Piscis Austrinus - This is the pets default name Feed - The satiation of the pet. EXP - The amount of the experience the pet currently has. Rename - You can give your pet a different name as many times as you would like. Summon - Summons the pet. If the pet is already summoned, this option would be withdraw to recall the pet. Feed - A small window opens up in which you place the food you want to feed the pet in. Pet Squads are a new feature obtained in every city at the Unique Dance Instructor. This allows players to use multiple pets at once, but uses Fighting Souls to perform. Another new feature is the Pet House. You can store passive pets, combat pets, and mounts in there. Once stored, you can not trade your non-combat pets anymore with other players. Non-combat pets eat cakes after level 10. These can be found in the Item Mall. *Leo Minor **Leo Minor adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of increasing Physical Defense by 660 points at level 12. *Lepus **Lepus adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of lowering accuracy on enemies by 3%. *Pisces Austrinus (Can also be acquired from Beast Tamer) **Pisces Austrinus adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of increasing Agility by 3% at level 12. *Andromeda (Can also be acquired from Good Ole Charlie for 999 Nice Person/Happiness Cards) **Andromeda adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of recovering 410 MP at level 12. *Canis Minor **Canis Minor adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of inflicting 230 damage. *Cygnus **Cygnus adds +30 to all attributes and has a chance of recovering 410 HP (typo on pet) at level 12. *Chang-O **Chang-O adds +30 to all attributes and +45 to attack (passive) at level 12. Zodiac Pets: These Pets are obtained through special gacha in the Item Mall shop for short durations. Pet is not guaranteed, gacha gives a random reward with the pet being a rare item. Pet specials are not available until the Pet is level 6. *Leah (Leo Gacha) **Leah adds +35 STR, +50 CON, +500 Maximum HP/MP at level 12 and has a chance of inflicting 100 points of damage per second and stunning the target for 4 seconds. *Nia (Virgo Gacha) **Nia adds +40 CON, +62 INT, +62 SPI at level 12 and has a chance of casting a buff that provides 41 Spell Damage for 12 Teammates. Helpful for your teammates. *Gina (Scorpio Gacha) **Gina adds +40 CON, +62 DEX, +62 SPI at level 12 and has a chance of gaining high Critical Hit Multiplier (Buff). *Dorsey (Libra Gacha) **Dorsey will add to CON, PERC, MP. *Hitomi (Sagittarius Gacha) **Hitomi will add CON, STR, INT. *Izumi (Aquarius Gacha) **Izumi will add CON, STR, SPI. *Nora (Capricorn Gacha) **Nora will add CON, STR, SPI.